


Star-crowned

by Sann



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Dwobbit Bilbo, Fanart, Gen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sann/pseuds/Sann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durin the Deathless and Bilbo. Past and present. King and burglar. Bilbo is many things, has been many people, and never once forgot who he was first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-crowned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akahime4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bilbo the Deathless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450612) by [akahime4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4). 



> Is it appropriate to gift fan art to someone who made you fan art first? Can you fan art your own work? I don't know, but I was bored during Geography and this happened. Then I re-drew it during the remainder of my classes and made this back at home. It's not great, nor is this the current Bilbo's face AT ALL. But I can't draw men without beards without turning them into, well, girls. So, this is tween-Bilbo I suppose. It has the whole hair-flowing-into-one-another-like-their-blended-souls-and-stuff thingie, which was awful to draw. I hate Bilbo's hair. hatehatehate it. And Durin looks a bit like Jesus, which was unplanned. 
> 
> But everything else has a purpose, actually, hidden meanings hidden throughout. 
> 
> akahime4, I just went back to gaze at your marvelous drawing in awe and felt compelled to both draw and write. So the next chapter (whenever it gets finished) is dedicated to you, as is this. A, very belated, weird, fan-arty thank you for the fan art. This is basically how I imagine Durin to look.
> 
> (I will now go back to writing because, oh my gosh, my drawing sucks and I can't draw matching eyes)

[](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=280p7bd)


End file.
